The Hidden Truth
by Rise-And-Rise-Again
Summary: Temari has just moved to a new town, but hen she finds a frightening note in her librery book, she must decide if it's truth or if nightmares can come to life.
1. Prolouge

_**Author Note: Ok I was having issues while I was trying to write Murderous Heart and I couldn't get the inspiration for what to put in chapter 1 of it. So I kind of flopped it. But While I sat in my swivel computer chair much like Haru did in the Pro of Spiral Moon: Earth, I got the idea for yet another story. Though you may want to read more of Roy and vampire Riza, and were Kimmy and human Alice, I have decided to add another story to my much screwed up family of works. This, dear reader, is **__**The Hidden Truth**__**. **_

XX

Dear who ever the hell found this,

I don't have much time.

Have you ever heard of a case called central sleep apnea? It's a medical case where something in the brain gets fried and messes with your breathing, thus killing you in your sleep.

Yeah they have a scientific word for everything. And if they don't they'll lock you up because you believe you're dreams will kill you.

Before you ask, no, this is not some Freddy Krueger shit. This is real life death. Not some fantasy man coming into your dreams and slicing you to bits. What I am talking about goes far beyond science and horror films. I'm talking nightmares come to life.

I was eight when the nightmares started. But _it _didn't happen until I was sixteen. The nightmares turned real. I began to see them where ever I went like they were just waiting for the right moment. They were.

My parents said I should get help for these things, my best friend said I was crazy… Now they are all dead… I was the only one left here in this town, the only one who could see them, could hear them, and could fight them. I wish I could have but I wasn't strong enough. I was weak.

If you found this, then I must be dead already. But I must warn you. If you hear something, see a small rustle of leaves in this now dead town, don't stay, they might still be there, waiting for the next to fall asleep, for the next person stupid enough to enter this haunted town. Run, get out. They won't rest until you are dead. If you manage to escape, which I will be amazed if you do, find a priest or exorcist because they might very well have followed you.

You better not be laughing, I'm dead serious (no pun). Hurry and leave now, you may just be able to make it out alive. Don't look back, don't stay. I mean it you idiot! If you are not already on your feet and moving then you are already as good as gone, just like me and the others!

Can you hear them? Can you hear them whispering the ideas for your death? Then all hope for you is gone. Might I suggest killing yourself? Find a nice sharp object, a piece of broken glass perhaps, and slice your own throat. Trust me it'd be better that way. Better then having your limps ripped from your body slowly, nerve by nerve.

You better heed my warning. And here's one peace of advise to you; don't fall asleep at the old house on the outskirts of town. That is where it all started. Good luck, you'll need it.

Signed,

Kyuubi


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

_**Author's Note: Ok I have come to a realization! I write horror way better when I am upset! Woo go strange coincidences! Anyways, I've been haven a hard time recently, seems I always am, but this one kinda takes the cake. Ok so I have basically lost everyone in my life (not counting Noah, Ashley, Toni, or Joseph) that were my "friends". So if you don't see my other stories updated, I am truly sorry but I just can not get any inspiration when I'm in a shity mood. Any who here's Chapter 1 of **_**The Hidden Truth**

**Note: **_**bold/ italicized= dream.**_

_Italicized= thought_

Normal= talk/ text, thinking in dream

**Bold= flashback.**

Underlined: spirit talking

XX

_**The dark water surrounded her feet. She could see a small light at the end of the damp corridor. Slowly, Temari walked toward the strange light which turned into a large room with a cage. The bars of the cage reached the ceiling and were scattered with sacred sutras. **_

"_**Hello? Is someone in there?" Temari stepped toward the cage hesitantly. "Helloooo?" It was so dark. **_You're just dreaming there is nothing, no one, in there. _**Sighing, she began to turn away when a flash of red caught her attention. Spinning back around, Temari looked back into the cage. "I know you're in there." She called to the glowing red lights. **_

_**The red lights moved and began to move closer. Then, she realized, they were two eyes to something huge. **_Oh my god…_** Temari thought as she backed away from the bars. Almost ghostly the creature ran to the bars and snapped. **_

"Get out!" _**It seemed to growl. **_"You're in danger, you stupid girl!" 

_**Temari arched a brow. "Danger? From what?"**_

_**The beast looked past her and down the corridor. The beast looked back at Temari. **_"It's to late…now it's your turn." _**Slowly the monster backed away from the bars until not even its glowing red eyes could be seen. **_

"_**Wait!" Temari called after it. "My turn for what! Answer me!" But the creatures voice is not what answered her, but skeleton like hands grabbing her ankles and pulling her to the ground. Temari panicked and looked back at what had grabbed her. There was an outline of something that looked much like a child. But when it looked up it had the face of a skeleton, with sharp, jagged teeth, and no eyes. Temari spun around and gripped the bars of the cage as the child began to pull her back. "No, let me go damnit!" More hands grabbed on to her, some around her legs, and others on her wrists, wrenching her fingers from the bars. **_

"_**No!"**_

XX

Temari woke with a scream, sitting right up in her bed. She panted and sighed, calming her nerves. "Just a dream, just a dream." She raised her wrist to wipe it across her brow when she saw the marks. Red bands around her wrist stuck out against her skin. Temari raised her other wrist to see the same marks. When she tried to touch them she hissed in pain.

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't a dream…" Gulping, Temari swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. She groaned in pain and looked down at her ankles and legs. There were the red bands around her ankles and… were those bite marks? "Jesus A Christ." Temari said as she grabbed her clothes.

"So the dream wasn't just a dream? But then what did that _monster _mean by 'it's your turn now'?" Temari said as she tried to sound like the strange creature from her dream. She sighed as she walked down the hall of her new home, heading in the direction of her bathroom. A door to her right opened and her brother Kankuro popped his head out.

"What are you blabbing about?" He said and yawned. Temari rolled her eyes as she glanced at her brother. His hair was pressed on one side while on the other it was spiked, a sign that her talking to her self had woken him up.

"Go back to sleep, Kankuro." She said as she continued walking down the hall. When she heard his door shut she made a b-line to the bathroom and closed the door quickly. She flipped the lock and sighed. Ok so maybe she was paranoid. Maybe she'd been gripping her own wrists in her sleep. Then how would that explain the bite marks?

Shaking her head, Temari turned on the shower and stripped. She wasn't going to think about it, it was just a dream, nothing more nothing less.

XX

When Temari was dressed and her hair fixed into her four pony tail style, she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Gaara was up and walking around like a zombie. Kankuro was looking for something to add to the eggs he was cooking. Smiling at her two younger brothers, Temari sat at the table and picked up her laptop. She turned it on and watched the screen brighten.

"Temari." Gaara said as he sat next to her. Looking up from her screen she looked at her youngest brother.

"What's wrong?" She asked automatically. Gaara shook his head, red hair moving with him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. What happened?"

Temari blinked. How could Gaara hear her screaming but not Kankuro? Then again Kankuro was a heavy sleeper. Putting on a smile, Temari ruffled his hair. "Don't worry it was just a nightmare." She turned her attention back to her laptop and opened up the internet browser. She had the erg to look up new books so she went to her library's website and went through their catalog.

She clicked link after link until she wound up on the supernatural books. Temari scrolled through the page, looking at book titles and covers until she came across one book that caught her attention. It had black leather bound cover that was a little worn down. The title was 'Dreams: A nightmare story'. Temari read the description and found it a little interesting.

"What cha looking up sis?" Kankuro asked as he sat at the table with three plates, each having eggs and bacon on it. He handed a plate to Gaara then the other to Temari.

"The library's online catalog. I found a book that looks pretty cool." Temari picked up one of her strips of bacon and nibbled on it.

"What's it about?" Gaara asked as he poked his eggs with a fork.

Temari read over the description again. "Says here that its about some guy who has sleep apnea and ends up dying in his sleep but comes back as a ghost and falls in love with a human girl who begins to have nightmares about a murderer." Temari shrugged her stories. "I think it sounds pretty good."

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok Temari if you say so." Kankuro teased. Temari glared at him and kicked his shin under the table.

Temari smiled as she watched her brothers talk. Gaara had gone through a very _rough time _after their mother died, even worse after their father also passed. He'd been so angry he hadn't wanted to talk to anyone and he even had scared her a bit. But it was good to see him smiling again.

The clock binged, the sign that it was time to get them to school. Temari turned off her laptop and put it in a backpack she'd gotten for it. Kankuro didn't bother grabbing a bag just a pencil, his backpack must have been in his locker. Gaara did the same.

Within five minutes they were out the door and heading in the direction of their schools.

Later on after she got out of her two collage classes, Temari would go to the library and check out that book.

XX

Gaara was just a tad bit worried when he and Kankuro made it to school. There was an itching sensation in the back of his head telling him he should have gone with Temari. _She a tough girl she can handle herself. _He thought as he entered his first period. He sat in his seat and focused. Maybe her nightmare was bothering her. Maybe the sensation was worry about her losing sleep over a nightmare. But she'd told him it was just a dream. Then again when she'd said that she'd had a weird look in her-

"Hey Gaara!" His best friend Naruto, a blond haired, blue eyed, teen said as he sat next to him.

"Yo Naruto." Gaara replied.

_Put it out of your mind, ignore the itch. Temari will be fine._

_Try telling that to someone who will actually believe you._

XX

The day had been long and hard. Temari was tired and was ready to go home, but she had one more job to do. That was why she stood outside the library ten minutes before they closed.

Temari yawned slightly and entered the large glass doors. As she scribbled her name down on the sign in sheet she heard a strange sort of chain against wood sound. Blinking, Temari turned her head, looking on both sides of her. No one, not even a librarian was there with her. "Calm down girl, it was probably just the wind." Sighing again Temari stood straight and began to look around.

Finally, after she'd checked all of the front section, Temari stood at the back, in front of a door that read in bold lettering: **Archives. **Arching a brow, she glanced around to see if there was anyone around her to stop her. Seeing, once again, no one, Temari pushed open the old dark wood door.

A cob web slapped her face as Temari entered the dusty room. Books lined the walls like any normal library, if it was in a Stephen King movie. With one gulp Temari began to walk the aisles, looking for the leather bound book. She finally found it lying on the top of a pile of old photo albums. "Weird, but alright." Temari told herself as she picked up the book.

With the book in hand, Temari left the archives and headed for the main desk where a young man stood. Temari smiled. "Shikamaru, I didn't know you were working today." She smiled as she reached the counter.

Shikamaru smiled back. "Good to see you Temari." He said as he took her book and scanned it. "Come back anytime alright?" He winked slightly and Temari smiled.

"Got cha." She said as she took her book back and started for the doors. Temari began to walk down the street toward her home. It was late, no doubt that Kankuro and Gaara were probably asleep.

Temari looked down at her book and opened the cover. An envelope fell out and Temari frowned. She bent down and reached for the old worn out folder when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Temari spun around but found no one behind her. When she faced forward a woman about two or three years older then her was knelt in front of her. Her red hair reached past her hips and was pulled into a bun. Her crimson colored eyes blazed softly. She was…transparent? "Um…can I hel-"

"I told you to get out, yet you still did not listen." Her voice rasped. Temari's eyes widened but before she could open her mouth to speak the woman was gone.

Temari picked up the envelope and sprung to her feet. With out thinking, she ran as fast as she could to her house, opened the door, slammed it, and locked it.

"Temari are you home?" Gaara said as he stepped out of his room. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She shook her head and headed for the stairs. "You have no idea." She murmured as she walked by him.

XX

_**End Note: Just so everyone is clear and not confused, this is not a romance story between Kyuubi and Temari. But anyways, what did ya'll think? Comment please! **_ __


End file.
